Maternal Heart - Prologue
The convenience store didn’t even matter to me at first, not at all, because we were just walking, Mother and I, down the streets of Silent Hill and it was all so magic. Everyone, everyone is gone, just me and Mom and the street and that magical air and glittering fog.I’m holding her hand. Off to get a movie for tonight. ''“Let me get this straight, please! PLEASE!Because it’s just so god-damn ridiculous.” '' '' “Robert, you were two. . . two hours. . .” '' '' Don’t want to remember that, it’s just a bad memory, but I know I’ll go there if I keep thinking, so I don’t. I try really hard to stay on the street in the night, walking hand in hand and everything is so perfect.Dad isn’t here, Michael isn’t here. . . and the moon always scared me, so it isn’t here. '' '' “Two hours what? Late?!Funny, since I’m forced to work overtime when the boss dumps a shitload on me at the last second!” '' '' He made her cry. “Robert, he was just hungry, I was hungry, and we were having a good time, and we just. . .” '' ''“You and the kid have a fucking roast, and leave me hot dogs?!” '' '' I’m not there again, I’m here, right here, but the moon is too. Mom looks kind of worried and we can both hear footsteps, coming closer.I run with Mom to the store doors, but they won’t open. Sounds like gunfire when I try to open them.Suddenly it’s on top of us, a gun and a shadow on the wall and I have to turn around to see who it is. '' '' But I can’t, because I’m at my bed, praying when things are bad. “Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. . .” '' ''It shoots once, but I hear nothing but three tings, little tings, happy tings, and I see Mom on her back, begging me to help, but I can’t. The bullet that hits me is a claw that rips my stomach open and there’s nothing there. '' ''“Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth. . .” '' '' There’s no Heaven, I say to Mom, because everyone goes there and YOU can’t. But her eyes tell me I’m wrong, that I’ve been wrong, that I’ll always be wrong and Lord, there’s so much blood how could I bleed so much? '' ''“As it is in Heaven.” '' '' Murderer, her eyes tell me. '' '' Things are okay. I see red and blue but I can’t hear anything except the siren that sounds like music.Happy music, and Mom beside my bed with a smile that hides the bruise on her cheek. I smile back because I’m just a baby and babies are happy with their mothers. '' ''Sure, I feel doors close in front of me and people scrambling and I see Mom lying on the sidewalk. But she’s singing to me to, and I know the doctors can’t take her away. '' ''“Rock-a-bye baby on the tree-top. . .” '' '' I blink and there’s the hospital, under me, and I hate it there. '' '' “When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. . .” '' '' I don’t want to be there, but the cradle is cracking. The siren isn’t music anymore, it’s loud and it hurts my ears and I reach up and start crying like a baby. '' ''“When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. . .” '' '' I am. She’s still smiling down as she gets farther away, her words fade and I fall faster and faster and I’m going to throw up. '' ''“And down will come baby. . .” '' '' I can’t see or hear or smell or taste but I can feel all the doctors scuttling everywhere and the needles coming up to my skin and they’re going to stab me so hard that I’ll bleed again. I feel them getting close, getting thicker as they get close, the tips turning to rusty nails and soon they’re everywhere inside everything, on my arms, my legs, my chest, my stomach and my cheeks and I can just start to taste the rust, just start to see the blood being pumped out from everywhere and it hurts oh God it hurts. '' ''I stay there for five years and I see Mom in the hospital when I’m seven and I get up so fast all the needles shoot out of me. I run to the hallway and she’s walking away and I’m still bleeding so bad that I fall down and I’m dying but she’s right there.I see her eyes saying murderer saying I did wrong and I’m still doing wrong and everything I think is wrong. '' '' “MOM!” My throat hurts. '' ''“Mom!” '' '' “Mom.” '' '' “Mom. . .” '' “Mom…” There was a steady, uneven movement under the sheets. “Mom!” Blaine’s eyes snapped open, shutting the nightmare away. Category:Maternal Heart Category:Scenes